IChing
by Tenar
Summary: Stories from the Firefly-verse, based around the I-Ching.    This is actually a series of connected but stand-alone stories. It doesn't cover the whole I-Ching, but since I'll likely never complete the cycle I'm calling this completed
1. Chapter 1

Posted originally on the ***TEST*** An Archive Of Our Own ***TEST*** at .org/works/1078.

Rating: General Audiences Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply Category: Gen Fandom: Firefly, Serenity (2005) Character: OFC Additional Tags: I-Ching, Blue Sun Series: Part 1 of I-Ching Stats: Published: 2008-09-27 Words: 1197 K'un (Oppression)

by Zooey_Glass

Summary

Excerpt from research notes of Doctor C. Hazell, Senior Medicines Officer, Blue Sun Laboratory.

Notes

Spoilers for Big Damn Movie.

[[Excerpt from research notes of Doctor C. Hazell, Senior Medicines Officer, Blue Sun Laboratory.]]

_Bellumhydrochlorate trial: day 7 _

Thus far the trial is progressing well. Having started with the 2mg dosages, no negative side effects have been recorded apart from a slight drowsiness on first administration. This effect quickly wore off and subjects subsequently demonstrated a high level of energy and reported a decreased need for sleep.

The subjects appear to be bonding well; Captain Jenner reports that the level of cooperation between them is well above the average usually expected for trainees at this point in a new squadron. Placed in a training situation with some degree of peril, it is clear that there is a more developed group identity than normal. If no adverse side effects manifest after the first week is completed, we will increase the dosage to 4mg

_Bellumhydrochlorate trial: day 14_

The 4mg dosage has produced no apparent side effects. Dr. Lau observed unusually deep scratches on the faces of two subjects, but on questioning neither reported any itching or discomfort. Given the small number affected and the lack of concomitant symptoms, it seems likely that the marks are unrelated to the _Bellumhydrochlorate_

Battle training simulations have revealed a level of fearlessness and loyalty to the squadron which would serve the military in good stead during difficult peacekeeping missions. Commander Divviccaro reviewed the study today and expressed hopes that this quality would be of particular use in operations on the outer planets, where some renegade citizens have staged rebellions against federal government. Apparently these rebels, although disorganised, operate in close-knit guerilla formations which are particularly difficult to combat using conventional troops. It is to be hoped that _Bellum-h_ will prove useful in strengthening cooperation within specialist anti-rebel squadrons. Commander Divviccaro also spoke favourably of the ability of the _Bellum-h _squadron to face some of the more distressing elements of battle without undue sentimentality; however, a larger trial would be required to determine the extent to which this is a result of the drug rather than a peculiarity of this particular squadron.

_Bellumhydrochlorate trial: day 21_

The first full-scale training exercise with another squadron. The exercise produced some disquieting results: although the _Bellum-h_ subjects continue to show a strong sense of group identity, this does not extend to comrades not exposed to the drug. On the contrary, the _Bellum-h _group appeared to be marginally less willing than average trainees to engage positively with soldiers beyond their own squadron and had a higher tolerance of 'friendly fire' when victims came from beyond their own training group. They also seemed to have a certain degree of apathy towards cooperation which did not relate to fighting; they were slow to seek medical help for wounded comrades until prompted by a superior officer. However, the degree of cooperation and strategic thinking applied by the _Bellum-h_ group during the exercise was impressive and resulted in successful resolution of the mission objectives within a much shorter time than expected. I am optimistic that we will be able to adjust the formula sufficiently to eliminate the problems experienced in today's exercise.

I have consulted with Dr. Lau, who suggested that the lack of cooperation with other groups results from too low a dosage of _Bellum-h_ rather than a problem with the formula itself. He also believes that the lack of initiative shown in injury situations might be resolved by increasing the dosage, since overall _Bellum-h _appears to improve trainees' ability to plan strategically. If this hypothesis is proved to be flawed, it will not necessarily result in _Bellum-h_ being ruled unfit for active use, provided that squadrons who operate under the stimulus of the drug are adequately supported by superior officers and med teams.

[Note] Following my consultation with Dr. Lau, I have increased the dosage of _Bellumhydrochlorate _to 6mg, subject to approval by Professor Tang and Commander Divviccaro.

_Bellumhydrochlorate trial: day 28_

The increased dosage of _Bellum-h_ initially produced no measurable effects, but in the last two days an unexpected trend has emerged. The energy which characterised the early days of the experiment has dwindled and some subjects have reported feelings of apathy, an increased desire for sleep and a general decrease in libido, appetite, etc. The health of all subjects otherwise appears excellent, and it is possible that these side-effects are temporary, akin to the drowsiness experienced when the first dose of the drug was administered. We have therefore agreed that we will persist with the 6mg dose and monitor subjects closely.

_Bellumhydrochlorate trial: day 30 _

The decline in energy experienced by the _Bellum-h _subjects has failed to stabilise and in two cases has worsened to a debilitating degree. Of 64 subjects, all but three report a disinclination for combat which borders upon the pathological. We have reduced the dosage back to 2mg for the majority of the squadron and have been forced to withdraw the worst-affected subjects altogether.

The three subjects unaffected by the mysterious lethargy produced by the 6mg dosage continue to report an increased level of energy and a strong appetite for combat. At first we were inclined to continue the experiment of increasing the dosage on these subjects, but Dr. Lau overruled this proposal on the grounds that the loss of vitality may simply be delayed in their cases.

_Bellumhydrochlorate trial: day 35_

It has now become apparent that the secondary effects of _Bellum-h_ are such that the drug is not viable as a combat aid. In all except the two worst cases, the lethargy induced by the high dosage receded once the subjects were returned to the 2mg regime. However, although most appetites returned as normal, few of the subjects regained their zest for combat. On the contrary, they appear to be unusually peaceful and docile, responding well to commands but with a marked disinclination for any form of conflict. Clearly the possibility that _Bellum-h_ might sap the fighting morale of those troops it is intended to support is too risky to be entertained. The trial has therefore been abandoned and we shall proceed onto the next round of formulae.

[[Addendum in a different hand]]

Dr. Hazell subsequently spoke of the _Bellumhydrochlorate_ trial as an expensive mistake and opined that she should have recognised the flaws in the formula as early as the second week, when the first signs of lethargy became apparent in the subjects' failure to respond to injured comrades in a timely fashion. Certainly her ultimate conclusion - that the drug is useless as a combat aid - cannot be disputed. In the interests of reaping some reward from the investment made into the initial development of the formula, however, I propose that some attention is paid to the unwanted side-effects of the drug. It is possible that the lethargy and disinclination to violence induced by the higher dosage might have useful applications, for example in crowd management. If the formula can be adjusted in order to remove the bellicose aspects of the drug, it may even prove to have wider commercial possibilities. Combat aids for soldiers responding to civil unrest on the edges of the system might be rendered unnecessary if it proves possible to treat the problem at its source.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


	2. Chapter 2

Posted originally on the ***TEST*** An Archive Of Our Own ***TEST*** at .org/works/1099.

Rating: General Audiences Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply Category: Gen Fandom: Firefly, Serenity (2005) Character: Jayne Cobb Additional Tags: pilot, missing moment Series: Part 2 of I-Ching Stats: Published: 2008-09-28 Words: 378 Hasioa chu: the taming force (small restraint)

by Zooey_Glass

Summary

Missing scene from the pilot: _Jayne. You'll keep a civil tongue in that mouth or I will sew it shut, is there an understanding between us?_

Notes

Chinese translations (apologies for any inaccuracies)

_kuáng_ - conceited; mad

_pì gu_ - arse

_Jayne. You'll keep a civil tongue in that mouth or I will sew it shut, is there an understanding between us?_

Jayne fumed in his bunk. Mal had no call to send him away from the first decent meal they'd had in months just because he thought Kaylee's precious ears were too good to hear a rutting joke. Weren't as if she was a blushing virgin - ten to one she'd be bunking with that prissy doctor quick as say snap: if he could pull the stick out of his _pì gu_ enough, that was. Mind you, clothes like that, chances were he was sly. No pelvic exam for little Kaylee.

_Don't you be making filthy comments like that around nice girls, Jayne_.

Jayne could hear his mother's voice clear as if she was sitting right there next to him. Guiltily, he shifted his boots off his bunk and twitched his chopsticks straight on his discarded plate. Came second nature to stay on the right side of his momma, even if he knew she was all the way over on the other side of the verse.

Figured he should think of her now, though. Mal in a snit over Jayne's foul mouth sounded crazy like to his momma scolding, only difference being that his momma would've been a sight more likely to actually carry out the threat to sew his mouth shut.

_Kaylee ain't 'nice'... not that kinda nice_, he justified to himself. He'd heard tell she landed her place on the crew by falling flat on her back with the last engineer: that weren't no way for a nice girl to behave.

His momma kept right on glaring at him in his mind's eye.

'All right, she's a nice girl,' he burst out. 'Won't go calling her any nasty names, even if she do go throwing herself at that _kuáng_ doctor. I'd be a sight nicer to Kaylee if she'd turn some of _that_ nice on me, though.'

Now he felt like a moon-brained idiot for talking right out loud to someone who weren't even on the ship. No way would he live that one down if Zoe or Mal was to hear him. There wasn't no place for a rutting lunatic on the ship. No rutting way.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
